ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Once Upon a Dream
Shortly after meeting the three fairies, Ratchet and the gang knew the girl's new name and the new mission has began to clear - protect Briar Rose (Aurora). Ratchet: This is pretty nice cottage. Sasha: I agree with you. Now, what to do with Harley... Kiva: I don't know. - Briar Rose suddenly shows up and sees the gang for the first time. Briar Rose: Oh! New visitors. Welcome to our home. Kiva: Thanks. Flora: Rose, this is Ratchet, Clank, Kiva and Terra. They are helping us with a special project. Ratchet: Which we can't tell you, sadly. Kiva: It's a secret. Briar Rose: OK, then. Are you planning to explore the two kingdoms? Clank: We are, actually. Briar Rose: Oh, I would recommend visit the castle to the east. Zack: Weird.. Why not the west? Briar Rose: Haven't you heard? A poor lady is causing trouble in there. The strange thing is, she actually bought something before she, well.. Zack: Goes crazy? Briar Rose: You can say that, I suppose.. Sasha: Harley Quinn.. Briar Rose: Someone you knew? Ratchet: Yeah. Kiva: Me and Terra should stay here. Ratchet: That's fine. Zack, Raine, Genis, Karai - head over to the kingdom to the west and capture Harley for transport. Briar Rose: Before you leave, I have a guide to the land, if this helps. Genis: Thanks so much, Rose. We won't be long to catch Harley. Kiva: Okay. - Before leaving, Karai whispers to Terra's ear. Karai: Remember my advise to you. - The group headed to another kingdom, leaving only Ratchet and a few others. Kiva: There they go.. Ratchet: Say, Rose. Me and Sasha are going to see the kingdom you're talking about. Sasha: Want to show us the way? Briar Rose: Of course. I should pick some berries along the way. Sasha: Great. Ratchet: You sure you and Terra are going to okay in here? Kiva: Yeah. Terra: If there's a problem, we'll let you know. You two go on ahead with Rose. Ratchet: Alright. Let's get going. - Ratchet and Sasha headed to the east and walked with Briar Rose. Along the way, Rose sings a little tune and Sasha was surprised by one of the fairies' gifts. Sasha: I-- I can't believe how beautiful Rose's singing voice was. Ratchet: I agree with you. It truly is amazing to hear it. - Several animals followed Rose to a special spot and Rose explains a special tale - She has met a special someone when she is young. Ratchet: Do you know who that person is? Briar Rose: Well, no. But, he is very romantic.. Sasha: You don't remember what he looks like? Briar Rose: No, not at all. Sorry if that doesn't help you two. Ratchet: It's okay. - The animals planned to dress-up as Rose's dream prince. While she danced around, a man suddenly showed up and Rose was spooked. ???: Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. Ratchet: Don't worry about it. Sasha: Wait.. Is that..a prince? ???: I am. At least, from another kingdom. - The prince instantly falls in love with Rose and the two watched over the kingdom, that Rose talks about earlier. Sasha: What a perfect spot for a picnic. - Ratchet and Sasha sat down and have the picnic date. Sasha: Kiva's love for Terra still bothers you? Ratchet: A little.. Terra doesn't say those words, even though Kiva is already fall over heels for him. Sasha: I know, beloved. But this is her decision to make, not ours. Ratchet: Not his, too? Sasha: No one knows. But I'm sure that Terra has a chance to tell her everything. Ratchet: Yeah, I suppose you're right. - Sasha kisses Ratchet in the lips and they gladly embrace, until the prince asks for Rose's name. Sasha: It's.. supposed to be a surprise. We should go. - Ratchet agreed and the three headed back to the cottage. A few hours later, Genis and a few others finally arrived to the prince's kingdom. Genis: Harley has to be here somewhere.. Karai: She's not very bright, but she's very athletic. Stay sharp. ???: Don't tell me I'm fat, you jerk!! - Harley pushed out of the crowd and tries to get out, but was blocked by Genis and the others. Harley: Huh? Who are you guys supposed to be? The special forces? Genis: No. We're here to take you in! Harley: What? I actually buy something for once!! Raine: Followed by aggressive violence. Harley: You can't catch me so easily! - Harley makes a break for the castle walls. Karai: Spread out, cover more ground! - The group split up and trapped Harley in all directions. Harley: You four don't know to quit, do you!? Zack: Harley, listen. You can have a life back. The way you wanted to. Harley: How was that compare to that witch's deal!? Zack: Maleficent? She made a deal with you?? Harley: She's going to let me be with Mr. J again if I steal the crowns for her. Genis: What for? Raine: Ruling all kingdoms, I suppose.. Harley: But then, I got distracted by a sweet dress here. And that's when you-- - Harley got her legs caught and was picked up by Karai. Karai: Thank you for your courtesy. Harley: Hey!! Let me go! - Zack quickly pick up the dress Harley purchased and catches up to the group. Karai: Qwark, we're ready for pick-up. - The group are transported back to the starship and Harley was placed in a cell with Zack. Zack: Deals are made to be broken, Harley. - Zack hands over the dress to her. Zack: And bad days to go with them. Harley: Nice guys like you shouldn't have bad days. - Harley unexpectedly kissed Zack not once, but twice. Karai: Here we go again.. Genis: First Kiva and Terra, and now this? Qwark: That guy is SO off my top eight! - Zack exits the cell and activates it. Harley: Call me. Zack: Don't push your luck, Harley. Harley: Aw, come on! - The group transported back to the cottage. During that time, Kiva and Terra did their best to prepared for the party. Category:Scenes